Mjölnir
Summary Mjölnir (投擲の槌 (ミョルニル) Tōteki no Tsuchi (Myoruniru), lit. "Throwing Hammer") is a member of Gremlin, a Norse magic cabal. Initially appearing as a cylinder made of heavy stone with a diameter of 55 cm and a height of about a meter, she was originally a girl that was transformed by Marian Slingeneyer to represent the throwing hammer of Thor in Norse mythology. She is a magician who has her body optimized into various forms of the hammer. Besides acting as Marian's bodyguard, Mjölnir also acts as a source of power for Thor, increasing his power and giving him access to most of his magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, High 6-C with Throwing Hammer Name: Mjölnir Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magically modified human Powers and Abilities: '''Magic,' Flight, Shapeshifting, Lightning Manipulation, Weapon Summoning, Volcanic Energy Absorption, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) 'Attack Potency:' '''Mountain level' (Can fight Kanzaki Kaori, her power is described to rival mobile fortresses), Large Island level with Throwing Hammer (Calc) Speed: High Hypersonic (Mach 36) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class (As a sphere she could slam into Kanzaki hard enough to knock the wind out of her) Durability: Mountain level Stamina: High Range: At least several meters with internal weapons, 400 meters with lightning magic, a few kilometers with Throwing Hammer Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques Mjölnir: As Mjölnir she's associated with Thor, the Norse god of not only thunder but also agriculture, weather, and terrain. As such, her form symbolizes his power as the convenient tool that could be used for many different tasks, and she can be viewed as a magic wand of sorts. Mjölnir represents the vestiges of Thor's power over agriculture and farming before he became a mere god of thunder in Norse mythology. She is not only a magician but a versatile spiritual tool that can be used for anything. She is described as being a rare existence, rare enough that the entire magic side could easily fight over her. * Shapeshifting: Besides her cylinder form, Mjölnir can shift between a variety of forms like a sphere, a cube or a flat plane cross-like hammer. She can also create countless human mouths to talk and chant spells, and separate herself into a large number of smaller flying cubes to flee. * Weapon Deployment: Mjölnir can deploy several weapons from within her body. For example, she can open up like a pair of double doors, revealing a giant crossbow inside of her that fires a stake-like projectile as thick as human arm. She can also open up to reveal a row of several matchlock guns. * Lightning Manipulation: After forming several mouths that chant a spell in unison, Mjölnir can release a sphere-shaped storm of bluish-white lightning in every direction with a radius of 400 meters. * The Throwing Hammer: Mjölnir starts flying in a giant circle that has a radius of 20 km, with bluish-white sparks flying along her trail as she builds up electricity. She increases her speed, which rapidly moves up like the curve of a quadratic function. In a few seconds her actual form disappears from view, leaving only a giant bluish-white glowing circle visible. Then, a bluish-white beam of light is brought down, destroying everything in a few kilometers radius. This attack was capable of destroying a third of the Radiosonde Castle to an extent not even dust remained. She can also cast this spell horizontally. * Volcanic Energy Absorption: She can also absorb, store, and exude volcanic energy, making her one of the most important components in Gremlin's plan to create Gungnir. It is unknown if she can absorb other forms of energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7